Beren Merryweather
Beren Merryweather of Longtable is a bard who travels in the company of Bonifer Tarly . History Beren was born to a lord who already had too many sons. He was too far down on the line of succession to really matter to anyone, and his lack of skill with a weapon did little to help him earn the respect of his brothers or father. When he showed a preference for the lute over the sword, no one paid it any mind, rolling their eyes and focusing more on the oldest heirs. Beren left for Highgarden when he was fifteen, where he played his lute and sang for the pleasure of the court. It was there that he met Bonifer Tarly. The two became fast friends. When Bonifer decided to run away, Beren joined him at once and the two left the seat of the Reach to pursue adventure on the open road, headed for the Vale. He found true love while singing at a feast in the Riverlands. She was a maiden of noble birth nearly the same age as him, and joined him and Bonifer in running away. During their travels in the Vale, the trio was attacked by mountain clansmen, taking a few scars and the life of the brave, resistant noblewoman from the Riverlands. It was a day that Beren never spoke of and tried to forget. Beren is not a bright young man and is a poor fighter. He earns his keep for Bonifer by playing for coin in the taverns they visit on their journey. He is described as being feminine looking and scrawny. Important Events First Era Beren has been wandering Westeros with his best friend, Bonifer. Bonifer has been seeking the finest Master of Arms, and Beren decided to accompany him, hoping to find the type of adventure on he open road that would provide him with material enough for songs. They were attacked in the Riverlands and rescued by Nathaniel Arryn and Ronnel Royce, who intended to escort them north. Instead, Bonifer and Beren got into a physical altercation and rolled down a steep hill into a river, separating them from the party. They traveled with an old peasant woman up to the north, where Bonifer earned some coin working as a hired blade. They then bought passage on a ship to take them across the narrow sea. Second Era Beren and Bonifer sailed to Essos to look for a Master of Arms, after finding that they weren't being taken seriously in Westeros. They intended to sail for Braavos but ended up at Lys. A captain in the service of Varyo Velaryon thought that his lord would be interested in taking them on as prositites and so he brought them to Varyo's brothel. There they made a bargain whereby Varyo would provide them with a Master of Arms, a few guards, a whore named Hycae , a ship, and some coin if they assasinated the Magister of Lys. The pair was successful, though somewhat accidentally so. They sailed back to Westeros with their prizes, intending to return to Bonifer's castle. Instead, they became lost in the Kingswood and ended up in the Stormlands, where they stumbled upon Falia of Volantis. She asked for their help in freeing a boy she called her brother, who in fact was Cleos Baratheon. He was travelling in the custody of some bandits who sought to sell him to King Damon Lannister. Quotes Family Category:Bard Category:Merryweather Category:Reach Category:Character